


В тени и безмолвии

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, First Time, M/M, Medical Trauma, Muteness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Эрик — агрессивный, опасный мутант, закалённый годами, проведёнными в частной лаборатории, будучи объектом экспериментов, помеченный цифрами на предплечье, покрытый многочисленными шрамами от операций и слепой от опытов над глазами.Чарльз, владеющий убежищем для мутантов, спасает его от казни и пытается ему помочь. При первой их встрече он использует телепатию для общения, и это выводит Эрика из себя. Но вскоре он узнаёт причину этому, а также то, почему Чарльз так хорошо его понимает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Shadow and Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312320) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Бета http://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/profile  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/471085
> 
> На фикбуке части выходят немного раньше https://ficbook.net/readfic/5286605

Эрик не мог забыть день, когда нацисты вытатуировали цифры на его предплечье. Он кусал губу, чувствуя подступающие слёзы боли, но сдерживал их. Плач бы показал, сколько боли ему причиняли, но он не хотел удовлетворять их. Он был всего лишь ребёнком тогда и думал, что такие вещи имеют значение.

Когда он смотрел на то, как его кожу снова и снова прокалывает игла, превращая его из человека с именем в вещь с номером, Эрик поклялся себе, что никогда не забудет это. Он придал татуировке своё значение. Чернила в его коже были напоминанием о его ненависти. О жажде мести. О борьбе, в которой он никогда не сдастся.

Теперь это было тем, что он больше всего хотел увидеть.

Он попытался провести пальцами по месту на предплечье, где татуировка была расположена — он знал её достаточно хорошо, чтобы нащупать, — но пластиковые наручники были слишком тугими. Возможно, они растёрли ему запястья до крови — они были влажными, но с таким же успехом это мог быть просто пот. Он был окружён перегретым, душным, спёртым воздухом, воняющим потом и мочой. Только прохлада жёсткого бетонного пола была облегчением для голой кожи, сплошь покрытой синяками. В этих камерах не предусмотрено проветривание. Когда попадаешь в такое место, стоит забыть о таких понятиях, как «комфорт» или «здоровье». Это… хранилище, не больше.

Но Эрику было плевать. Это был конец.

За прошедшие месяцы его слух слегка обострился. Не до сверхчеловеческого уровня, но лучше, чем был раньше. Либо же он попросту стал уделять больше внимания тому, что слышит. Во всяком случае, мужчина улавливал приглушённую речь из-за двери.

— Да ну. Они не могут. Этот пятого уровня.

— Это приказ.

— Уровень пять — это строго К или У.

_Конвертирование_ или _уничтожение_. Такие здесь термины. Если ты не следуешь их правилам, тебя убьют как собаку. Эрик ждал этого уже недели две.

И как они собирались это провернуть? Он может отклонить пулю, расплавить пистолет. Даже сейчас, под действием наркотического коктейля, после которого во рту чувствуется липкая сладость, а голова кружится, он смог бы восстановить эту часть способностей. Они не смогут даже усыпить его. Он скрутит иглу, приблизившуюся к его коже, в узел (наркотики же вкачивали в него через пластиковую трубку, которую грубо просовывали в глотку, так, что Эрик больше не мог без боли глотать). Повесят, подумал он. Самый возможный вариант.

Но, недоверчиво прислушиваясь дальше, мужчина понял, что этот вопрос может быть неуместным.

— И что это такое, как ты говоришь, Дом Ксавьера?

— Нью-Йорк. Север. Мы давно ещё пересылали туда некоторых.

— Но мы никогда не перевозили чёртовый пятый уровень.

— И что, бля, нам делать? Это приказ. Мы накачаем Леншерра, выкинем его у Ксавьера, пока он ещё без сознания, а потом? Он больше не будет нашей проблемой.

— Если мы с этим не справимся, он будет проблемой всех.

«Вы даже не представляете», — подумал Эрик.

— Слушай. Поговори с Фрост, если хочешь. Но приказ есть приказ.

— Бля. И кто такой этот Ксавьер?

— Какой-то миллионер. Вывалил столько бабла в агитационную кампанию Кеннеди, что Папе Джо не пришлось покупать место президента для своего отпрыска — Ксавьер практически сделал это за него.

— Так вот почему его слушают, да? Ну, я надеюсь, он знает, что он делает. Что по мне, так я не хочу быть и близко к Леншерру, когда с него снимут наручники.

Возможно, ему стоило бы чувствовать облегчение, зная, что он не умрёт в этом жалком месте. Даже несмотря на то, что его доставят в другую тюрьму, возможно даже худшую, чем эта — что было весьма сложно представить, — он не умрёт здесь, в руках Шоу. А в новой тюрьме этот миллионер не будет знать способностей Эрика и его привычек. Сначала он будет составлять протокол безопасности, что даст ему шанс сбежать… Насколько хороший, покажет время.

Эрик бы чувствовал облегчение, если б мог вообразить, что из себя представляет жизнь снаружи. Но он не мог.

Они отпустили его только после того, как забрали его зрение.

***

Врачи — если так можно назвать людей, которые забыли клятву Гиппократа, — услужливо объяснили, что он не полностью ослеп.

Эрик это понял и сам. Он видел разницу между днём и ночью, между ярким освещением и ничем вообще.

Между серым, тёмно-серым и чёрным есть разница.

Иногда он замечал движение вблизи своего лица, вроде биты или кулака, он чувствовал движение. Но это — всё, что осталось и останется впредь.

Но слепота не терзала его. Нет, Эрик мог смириться с потерей зрения. Он не мог смириться с тем, что оное безжалостно забрали, отняли силой.

Тот, кого Леншерр ненавидит больше всех на свете.

Тот, убить кого у него никогда не будет возможности.

***

Когда вставляли трубку, он сопротивлялся только чтобы показать, что его поведение не изменилось. Этот перевод был единственным шансом выжить и сбежать, и он знал это.

Давясь пластиком, чувствуя, как желудок сводит от кислотного ожога, Эрик думал, чем может оказаться этот Дом Ксавьера. Частный дом ужасов, возможно, где мутанты выставлены напоказ, где их истязают или даже убивают ради забав богатых и имеющих власть. А может, это ещё одна исследовательская лаборатория, действующая без ведома властей. В лучшем случае это может быть некоторое подобие зверинца.

Погружаясь в липко-сладкий сон, Эрик понял, что уже переживал подобное однажды. Он не знает, что будет, не может толком даже представить, изнеможённый насильной покорностью. Всё, что он знал, это то, что он уже в аду, и то, что предстоит, может быть даже хуже.

Тёмное стало ещё темнее, и он не знал ничего.

А затем он проснулся.

Первым делом Эрик обратился к чувству, которому доверял больше всего — своей связи с металлом. Она была совсем слаба, но должна была восстановиться, когда он снова наберёт силу. Он аккуратно проследил контуры и попытался использовать их как ориентиры. Там, с двумя одинаковыми металлическими пластинами на прямой вертикальной палке, а также небольшое количество металла между ними, побольше, чуть-чуть в стороне — дверные петли и ручка. Путь наружу был прямо из его кровати, дверь находилась на расстоянии около пяти футов. Конечно, в двери был замок, который он пока не мог открыть. Ему просто нужно время.

Другие чувства начали подтягиваться. Постепенно Эрик осознал, что лежит на чём-то мягком. Если точнее… на старомодном перинном матрасе. Он помнил этот запах из детства — затхлый, но в какой-то степени успокаивающий. Он находился в паре футов от пола, так что это определённо была кровать. Он почти забыл, каково это. Кровать тоже была старомодная, но металла в ней было. Должно быть, дерево. Будто бы кто-то хотел держать его подальше от металла, но заботился о его комфорте.

Но скорее всего, это всё же было древнее нелегальное здание, и его будут содержать как сумасшедшего в условиях девятнадцатого века.

Но цепей не было. Наручников тоже. Запястья всё ещё болели. Кто-то даже одел его: ощущение мягкого хлопка на коже было совершенно чужим. Футболка и что-то вроде трусов — не так уж много, но он был благодарен и за эту малую часть достоинства, что ему восстановили.

Несмотря на то, что голова всё ещё плыла от лекарств, Эрик попытался сесть. Комната резко перевернулась, но он не отключился, и его даже не стошнило. Яркость чёрного изменилась, а лицом он уловил тепло.

Окно — понял Эрик. Они дали слепому вид из окна.

Это была насколько жестокая шутка, что Эрик бы даже посмеялся, если бы слух не начал возвращаться к нему (а точнее, больше не был заглушён шумящей в ушах кровью), и он не услышал чужого дыхания. Кто-то ещё был в комнате.

Когда он замер, мягкий мужской голос в его голове прошептал:

_— Не бойся._

Эрик спрыгнул с кровати. Тканый ковёр под ногами казался не менее чужеродным, чем одежда. Каждый мускул напрягся. Будучи слабым и больным, он не мог решить, наброситься на незваного гостя или же держаться от него как можно дальше.

Но какой смысл бежать от телепата? Телепата, такого же, как чёртова Эмма Фрост, от них нет защиты.

_— Пожалуйста, не надо так расстраиваться. Я не вторгаюсь в твой разум._

— Ты делаешь это, — голосовые связки едва позволили прохрипеть, — делаешь это сейчас.

_— Мы просто разговариваем, —_ у него был британский акцент. Почему голоса внутри головы всегда звучат точно так же, как вслух? Эрик никогда не понимал это и всегда ненавидел это явление.

_— Всё в порядке. Ты в безопасности здесь, Эрик._

Возможно, это ложь о том, что он «в безопасности» в своей новой тюрьме. Возможно, это британский акцент. Возможно, засранец, который зарылся так глубоко в его сознание, чтобы узнать его имя. Что бы то ни было, это вывело мутанта из себя.

— Выметайся из моей головы! — закричал он и почувствовал кровь в горящем горле. Он бросился на звук чужого дыхания. Несмотря на действие наркотиков, и ушибы, и месяцы бездеятельности, он был достаточно силён, чтобы завалить чужака. На момент они сцепились. Эрик схватился за что-то, напоминающее живот, а его локоть врезался в нечто, похожее на подбородок. Дыхание телепата стало высоким и быстрым, и Эрик услышал голоса других тюремщиков.

— Хэнк! Армандо! Сюда! — женский голос, нет, девчачий. — Он схватил Чарльза!

— Бегу! — молодой человек. — Не глупи, профессор, мы сделаем что-нибудь. Держись!

Затем кулак врезался Эрику в живот, недостаточно сильно, чтобы быть ударом, но в его состоянии этого было достаточно. Он упал, давясь собственным дыханием, и услышал, как тюремщики борются с дверным замком.

_— Прости,_ — сказал голос, и внезапно Эрик подумал, что было бы отличной идеей прилечь поспать на очень долгое время. Что он и сделал.


	2. Chapter 2

— Эй. Ты меня слышишь? Чарльз говорит, что не стоит снова пугать тебя.

Эрик замер в кровати. Кровати? Воспоминания нахлынули, и, по мере того, как действие медикаментов ослабло в его организме, мысли прояснились. Его перевезли в Дом Ксавьера, телепат пытался залезть в его разум и заставил спать. А рядом сидела молодая девушка, чей голос он слышал раньше.

— Ты же знаешь, что я вижу, что ты не спишь, да? — её тон был по-детски раздражённым, будто ей сказали, что Элвис Прэсли не клёвый. — Так садись уже.

— А что будет, если я этого не сделаю? — прошептал он. Говорить всё ещё было больно, но уже было легче.

— Ничего вообще-то, но лёжа будет неудобно пить 7-Up.

7-Up? Годы прошли с тех пор, как он ел что-либо кроме безвкусной дряни из лаборатории. Он услышал шипение газа из открытой бутылки, вдохнул через нос и уловил запах не только содовой, но и чего-то, похоже, маслянистого.

— Ну же. Ты, должно быть, голоден, ведь так? — теперь её голос был не таким нетерпеливым.

Эрик сел. Возможно, в еде был яд или наркотики, но в любом случае ему нужны были калории, чтобы восстановить силу.

— Только не бесись, окей? Я поставлю поднос на кровать. С обеих сторон от тебя будут поручни. Ничего страшного.

Эрик уловил звук соприкосновения фарфора и пластмассы, почувствовал вес, опустившийся на кровать, по бокам от его бёдер. Девушка сидела настолько близко, что Эрик мог учуять запах её парфюма — цветочный и очень резкий, такой, как девушки предпочитают, только начиная пользоваться духами.

— Вот так. Бутылка 7-Upʼа стоит в правом дальнем углу подноса. В центре — тарелка с яичницей, слева от тарелки — вилка. Bon appetit, как говорит та дама из телевизора.

Эрик потянулся к подносу. Ему врали и раньше. Однако его пальцы встретились со стеклом, холодным и влажным от конденсата. На бутылке были небольшие углубления, такие же, какие, он помнил, были на бутылке 7-Upʼа. Он поднял её, пытаясь вспомнить длину бутылки, и горлышко встретилось с его губами. Затем он сделал глоток газировки, сладкой, прохладной и шипучей, но благоприятной для его чувствительного горла и желудка.

— Вот так, — сказала она, и Эрик услышал улыбку в её голосе.

Он нашёл вилку, что было неудивительно, пластиковую, и ткнул ей в тарелку. Весь процесс был довольно неловким. Он не умел толком делать этого. Будучи слепым, Эрик ни разу не ел нормально, его кормили как животное, иногда силой. Яичница была достаточно сухой, чтобы её можно было легко проткнуть, и мягкой, но без соли и перца, как он любил. Но это была еда, настоящая еда, вкуснее всего, что он когда-либо ел. Только прекрасный самоконтроль сдерживал его от того, чтобы не наброситься на неё. Леншерр пытался сохранить хотя бы видимость манер приличия.

Иногда он любил напоминать своим похитителям о том, что он человек, а не животное.

Запивая последний кусочек ещё большим глотком газировки, мужчина снова услышал голос девушки:

— Я Рейвен, кстати.

— Рейвен, — повторил он. — Эрик.

Он подыгрывал: такие поступки часто сбивали начинающих охранников с толку. И что это за странная тюрьма, которая даёт ключи девчонке?

— Эрик. Приятно познакомиться. — А затем недовольство снова прокралось в её голос: — Было бы неплохо, если бы в следующий раз, когда встретишь моего брата, ты бы не пытался поколотить его, когда он пытается быть вежливым с тобой.

Рука Эрика напряглась на бутылке. Можно было бы использовать её как оружие.

— Твой брат. Телепат.

— Его зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, и он — единственная причина, почему ты всё ещё жив.

Дом Ксавьера. Чарльз Ксавьер, миллионер. Это имело смысл. Этот мягкий голос и эти успокаивающие слова в оболочке власти и угрозы.

— Он влез в мою голову.

— Да, влез, — Рейвен забрала пустую бутылку и выхватила поднос. Посуда зазвенела. — Потому что он пытался поговорить с тобой!

— Но есть другие способы говорить!

Она глубоко, рвано вздохнула.

— Не для Чарльза. Слушай, тебя бесит чтение мыслей? Я понимаю. Правда понимаю. Это расстраивало меня тоже, в детстве. Но я привыкла к этому. У меня не было выбора.

— Он дурит тебя, — хотел бы он знать, отражается ли на его лице презрение.

— Он _не может говорить._ Чарльз немой, — Рейвен затопала к двери и резко выкрикнула: — Ты не единственный, над кем ставили опыты, знаешь ли.

Это обескуражило Эрика. Он не чувствовал вину, он никогда бы не стал извиняться за то, что защищался. Он чувствовал стыд. За то, что не признал такую же жертву, как он сам. За то, что делал то же самое, что и их похитители.

Дверь закрылась. Замок повернулся, и Эрик забыл проследить на ним, чтобы начать заучивать свой путь на волю.

***

Когда Эрик сел на краю кровати, темнота была почти абсолютно чёрной, а лицо не чувствовало прежнего тепла. Либо они зашторили окно, либо же наступила ночь. Эрик предпочёл бы второй вариант.

Наконец он остался один. Мужчина осторожно поднялся и вытянул руку назад к ближайшей стене. Отсюда он мог начать исследовать свою новую камеру. Кровать, ковёр, шкаф с ящичками — также из древесины. Окон было два, а не одно, оба на дальней стене — он ещё не заходил так далеко в её направлении, чтобы это понять. Сердце заколотилось быстрее, когда рука наткнулась на дверь, но та оказалась запертой. Достаточно ли его силы восстановились, чтобы открыть её? Возможно… Но, из-за незнания здешнего режима и вероятности наткнуться на охрану в коридоре или на периметре, шанс был слишком мал.

Условия содержания здесь были… учитывая кровать и завтрак, очень человечными. Так что Эрик мог позволить себе выждать некоторое время. У него мог быть всего один шанс, и было бы глупо тратить его.

И всё же он постоял у двери некоторое время, держа ладонь на ручке. Он так долго был изолирован от металла в лаборатории, что жаждал его присутствия. Он позволил себе прочувствовать его всем своим измученным телом. Это чувство было самым близким к радости из всего, что он чувствовал за последние годы.

Когда ослабшие ноги начали сдавать, он направился к кровати, держа перед собой одну руку, ещё раз проверяя положение вещей. Он ещё успеет прижиться здесь и будет ориентироваться так, будто и не терял зрение. Но его удовлетворение было туманным из-за изнеможения, что до сих пор не ушло. Несмотря на то, сколько Эрик спал в последний день, его утомлённое, потрёпанное тело всё ещё нуждалось в отдыхе. Да и к тому же, кто знает, как долго ещё он сможет наслаждаться такой роскошью как кровать? Он мог вновь оказаться на бетоне в любой момент.

Даже мельчайшие удовольствия могут стать необычайным наслаждением при долгом их отсутствии и мысли, что их больше не будет никогда.

***

Эрик проснулся от стука в дверь.

С каких пор это тюремщики стучатся?

— Заходите, — подыграл он.

Дверные петли повернулись, и он почувствовал дуновение воздуха, садясь на кровати.

Он слышал шаги, но голоса не было.

Ох.

Эрик прочистил всё ещё больное горло.

— Рейвен объяснила. Мне не нравится, что ты влезаешь в мою голову, но ты можешь говорить, если надо.

_— Я бы хотел сказать совсем немного, только то, что мне жаль, что напугал тебя вчера. Я подумал, что тебе было бы комфортней очнуться не в одиночестве. Очевидно, я прогадал._

— Я бы не стал причинять тебе боль, если бы знал.

_— Я это понял. Теперь, если ты хочешь, ты можешь общаться с теми, кто способен говорить более традиционным методом. Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, я здесь главный, и я думаю, у тебя есть много вопросов ко мне. Я подумал, что стоит дать тебе возможность задать их._

Без сомнения, ответы будут ложью, но узнать даже ложь значило узнать хоть что-то. Хорошо разглядев накидку, можно угадать форму того, что она скрывает.

— Что такое этот Дом Ксавьера?

_— Дом Ксавьера — это дом помощи и ухода за мутантами. Мы берём к себе мутантов, с которыми плохо обращались, которых выгоняли из семей или, если мне удаётся их вытащить, тех, над кем ставили эксперименты. Мы выхаживаем их. Все, кто не находится в розыске по тем или иным причинам, абсолютно свободны и могут уходить, если захотят. Большинство предпочитает это место лабораториям Шоу._

Эрика передёрнуло.

Чарльз продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:

_— В конце концов, если ты хочешь рискнуть оказаться в реальном мире — это твой выбор. Всё, чего я попрошу — это чтобы ты обставил свой побег настолько убедительно, насколько возможно, не убивая никого. Если станет известно, что я отпускаю мутантов без разрешения правительства, спасать остальных будет гораздо сложней в будущем._

Так заманчиво, так вежливо представлено, с достаточной долей реализма для правдоподобности.

— Как ты узнал обо мне?

_— У меня есть связи в лабораториях Шоу… В общем, я не хочу преувеличивать. Они говорят мне относительно мало о своих «пациентах». Но моя способность позволяет мне узнать больше, когда я хочу._

Получается, как и все телепаты, Чарльз Ксавьер использует чужие умы. Эрик не ожидал ничего другого, но эта смесь страха и сострадания сбивала с толку.

_— А ты чувствуешь то или другое?_

— Ты можешь уничтожить меня, — ответил Эрик. Телепатия — это одна из вещей, от которой нет защиты, что Эмма Фрост, правая рука Шоу, не раз доказывала.

_— А ты можешь уничтожить меня. Большинство из нас способны уничтожить друг друга. Разрушение — это, к сожалению, очень простой способ решения проблем. Я предпочитаю созидание._

Эрик не был уверен, как ему стоит реагировать на это. Такую информацию стоило обмозговать. Но позже. Сейчас он сконцентрировался на том, насколько они с Чарльзом Ксавьером оказались похожими: раз у них обоих были способности и оба они имели схожий жизненный опыт, возможно, и слабости у них были одни на двоих.

— Рейвен сказала, над тобой проводили эксперименты.

Пауза.

_— Да._

— Шоу?

_— Нет. Первым, кто ставил на мне эксперименты, был мой отец._

Даже мысль об этом была леденящей кровь. Мысли о том, как злобные, враждебно настроенные люди (или худший враг — как Шоу) обращаются с тобой как с животным, ужасали, но когда Эрик попытался представить, будто это делает с ним его отец, — он не смог. Этого бы никогда не произошло.

Эрик бережно хранил далёкие воспоминания о мирной и безопасной жизни и родителях, которые обеспечивали её несколько лет в его детстве. Каково было бы никогда не иметь этого?

_— Всё не настолько плохо, как ты представляешь. Мой отец был действительно заинтересован. Он полагал, что он мог помочь мне, поняв мою мутацию._

— Он ставил опыты над ребёнком, — слова выходили рычанием, царапающим больную глотку. — И ты миришься с этим?

Снова пауза.

_— Нет. Не мирюсь. Действия моего отца были ровно насколько неправильными, насколько мотивы — благосклонными._

— Тогда почему ты оправдываешь его?

_— Я думаю, его мотивы — и есть оправдания. Но, видишь ли, после его смерти, я попал под опеку Курта Марко, который, в свою очередь, ставил иные эксперименты. Его мотивы не были и близко доброжелательными. И, уверяю тебя, это многое меняет. Я остро чувствовал эту разницу каждый день своей жизни после._

— Это Марко… — как правильней сказать? — лишил тебя голоса?

Чарльз издал звук: не голосом, скорее просто фыркнул носом и ртом одновременно, что смутно напоминало смех.

 _— Ты видел фильм «Мистер Смит едет в Вашингтон»?_ — Эрик мотнул головой, не понимая, как это может быть уместным. — _Ну, в этом фильме есть сцена, где персонаж Джимми Стюарта занимается флибустьерством — говорит часами без остановки перед конгрессом. По сюжету голос подвёл его, но он не останавливался — настолько упорно он действовал ради благородной цели. Стюарт был настолько сосредоточен на своей роли, что попросил врачей промыть его горло хлоридом диртути перед сценой. Он жёг свою глотку, чтобы воссоздать нужную боль. Курт Марко услышал эту историю, и это вдохновило его. Он пытался заставить меня проецировать свои мысли в головы других людей, говорить с ними телепатически, так, как я делаю это сейчас. Тогда я ещё этого не умел. И он начал выжигать мою глотку химикатами, так, чтобы я не мог говорить по часу, по дню, он давил на меня, всё время давил…_

Тишина в голове Эрика стала такой же, как и в комнате. Он чувствовал напряжение Чарльза. Воспоминал, каково было быть маленьким испуганным мальчиком в комнате со «Шмидтом», задающим ему вопросы, просящим сделать непосильные вещи, обещающим причинить боль, если тот не сможет.

_— Однажды Марко зашёл слишком далеко. Он заменил химикаты на ещё даже более кислотные и токсичные, чем он предполагал. Врачи спасли мою жизнь, но не мой голос._

— Ты ведь отомстил ему?

_— Мести быть не могло. Он был замешан в смерти моего отца. Он свёл мою мать с ума и разрушил ей жизнь. Он мучил меня. Он позволял своему сыну издеваться надо мной. Чтобы причинить ему столько боли, сколько он причинил её мне… мне бы пришлось стать другим человеком, коим я не являюсь._

— Ты не мог отпустить его так просто.

_— Я бы не сказал, что это было так просто._

— Прости. Я не должен был это говорить.

 _— Ты не должен извиняться,_ — легко ответил Чарльз. — _Кажется, теперь нам вполне удобно говорить. Видимо, из-за того, что наши пути в чём-то схожи, поэтому я думаю, что нам стоит работать вместе. Но если ты предпочтёшь общаться с кем-то, кому не необходимо прикасаться к твоему разуму, я могу это устроить._

Эрик задумался. Хоть и его отношение к телепатии было весьма непростым, он мог поверить, что Чарльз будет держать свои способности в узде и использовать их в приличных рамках, если Эрик пожелает.

— Давай начнём, ты и я.

_— Мне нравится, как это звучит. Да. Давай начнём._


	3. Chapter 3

Они начали с экскурсии по особняку, этаж за этажом. Левая рука Эрика лежала на изгибе руки Чарльза, а двумя пальцами правой руки он отслеживал повороты стен, чтобы лучше запомнить их расположение. Правда, иногда он уделял больше внимания своей левой руке, чем правой, что его тревожило. Не было ни калиток, ни сигнализации. Замки в дверях были стандартными, и большинство людей даже не закрывало их, входя и выходя.

 _— Мы не будем закрывать и твой, теперь, когда ты знаешь, где ты, и не будешь срываться с места и вредить себе или другим,_ — сказал Чарльз.

Эрик предположил, что это значит, что здесь играют в другую игру, для того, чтобы понять которую, понадобится время. Но он хорошо натренирован играми Себастьяна Шоу и быстро учит правила.

Затем Эрик начал знакомиться с другими жителями Дома Ксавьера. Рейвен оказалась приёмной сестрой — мутант, которого Чарльз встретил в детстве. Эрик ей нравился, как он понял, не вопреки его слепоте, а из-за неё.

 _— Не представляю, зачем тому, кто может менять свой облик, так переживать о своём внешнем виде, но вот, пожалуйста,_ — пояснил Чарльз. — _Это было больным местом между нами до того, как я потерял голос. С тех пор я нуждался в ней больше, и мы преодолели это, с большим усилием. Ты знаешь, я был немым пять месяцев до того, как она позволила мне говорить внутри её головы._

Эрик мог с лёгкостью представить.

Была ещё одна молодая девушка, Ангел, в Лабораториях Шоу ей вырвали крылья, чтобы посмотреть, отрастут ли они снова. Она не болтала так много, как Рейвен. Эрик узнал в ней родственную душу, но ей от этого не было пользы. Выяснилось, что крылья могут регенерировать, но очень медленно. Она сидела у окон и ждала, когда снова сможет летать.

Было трое парней: Шон, Армандо и Алекс, своей бескрайней энергией они напоминали щенков, и их энтузиазм порождал хаос.

Оказалось, что Хэнк не старше остальных ребят, но образованности и ответственности у него было не меньше, чем у взрослого мужчины. Зрелости тоже — он сразу и без слов понял, что Эрик не в восторге от врачей ещё с Аушвитца. Он каждый раз спрашивал перед тем, как прикоснуться к Эрику, — каждый, даже если это пятый или десятый раз подряд за один осмотр, — и пояснял не только что он делает, но и зачем.

— Сейчас я посвечу фонариком тебе в глаза, окей?

— Я же говорил, я могу видеть некоторый свет.

— Да, но я не видел реакцию твоих глаз на возбуждение. Сейчас я положу руку тебе на плечо, чтобы зафиксировать тебя в этом положении, хорошо? — Только после одобрительного кивка Эрика Хэнк осторожно прикоснулся к нему. — Если будет болеть или жечь, сразу говори, не надо терпеть.

Давно никто не беспокоился о том, больно ли ему.

Была ещё Мойра — единственный обычный человек и единственный лицензированный врач. Она только вежливо поприветствовала Эрика. К его облегчению, она не играла роли в опеке над ним, хотя Чарльз и Хэнк консультировались с ней, принимая решения. Они решили отгородить его от людей. Эрик терялся, стоит ли считать это тактичным или унизительным. Возможно, и то, и то.

После того, как он более-менее обжился и научился различать людей по звуку их шагов, Чарльз начал заниматься с ним тем, что в любом другом учреждении называлось бы «профессиональной подготовкой». Они начали изучать основы жизни без зрения. Эрик сразу возненавидел эти уроки.

 _— Если ты повесишь и сложишь свою одежду по цветам, то будешь иметь представление о том, что друг другу подходит,_ — разум Чарльза излучал такую искренность и надежду, что это напомнило Эрику эфемерное шипение сладких пузырьков в его первом 7-Up’е. — _Чёрное с чёрным, белое с белым и так далее._

— Какое тебе до этого дело? — Эрик сидел в своей комнате на стуле, прослеживая все металлические контуры, до которых мог дотянуться, не только к комнате, но и по всему поместью. Его способности снова набирали силу. — Я никогда столько не парился об одежде. Думаешь, теперь я стану рабом человеческих мнений?

После недолгой паузы Чарльз ответил:

_— Если твоя одежда будет сильно отличаться от других, ты будешь выделяться из толпы. Тебя будет легко заметить._

Эрик хотел бы предположить, что эту мысль Чарльз уловил телепатически, но это было не так. Это значило, что Эрик слишком очевиден, либо… либо Чарльз начинал понимать его.

Более того, он понял, что послушно тащится на занятия, потому что ему нравится удовлетворять Чарльза. Это лишь временно, он знал, — умиротворять его такими пустяками, как учиться читать шрифт Брайля. Чарльз даже купил ему печатный станок Брайля, было бы неблагодарно отказаться им воспользоваться. Он считал, что все его усилия были всего лишь обменом на настоящую кровать, еду и… скажем, добрые намерения.

Он начал думать, что Чарльз искренне верит в то, что делает правильные вещи со своими классами, и вежливым обращением, и всем этим укрытием от жестокого мира.

И как Чарльз сказал: намерения многое меняют.

Но они не меняют реальность. Они не меняют того, что уже сделано.

***

— Ты не помнишь меня, так?

Поднимая голову со стола, к которому он снова был привязан, говорить себе, что это не может снова быть этот голос. _Не может._

— Не думаю, что ты знаешь это имя. Но, полагаю, знаешь это лицо.

Видеть фигуру «Доктора Шоу», появляющуюся из тени. Знать, что это Шмидт, знать, что лучше сейчас быть в аду.

Слышать его смех.

— Скучал по мне, маленький Эрик? Напомнить тебе о наших играх?

Бороться с кожаными ремнями, зная, что они могут удерживать вечно, а любой звук, любое слово или крик будут заглушаться кляпом.

— Эмма. Перенеси нас обратно в Аушвитц. Пусть Эрик поверит, что он там. Думаю, он скучал.

Грязь и колючая проволока, прах трупов родителей в безжалостном сером небе.

— Вот мы снова здесь. И теперь мы никогда не уйдём отсюда.

Только не это, всё что угодно, только не это.

_— Эрик._

Хватая ртом воздух, Эрик резко сел на кровати. Каждый раз, просыпаясь от кошмаров, он пугался и ужасался потере зрения, но затем чувствовал облегчение. Темнота хотя бы была реальной.

_— Ты был так напуган, что я услышал тебя. Я надеюсь, ничего страшного, что я разбудил тебя?_

— Ничего, — ответил он слабым, скрипучим голосом. — Ты в комнате со мной?

 _— Да, я здесь,_ — Чарльз сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы Эрик услышал звук соприкосновения его босых ног с ковром. Его слух стал настолько острым, чтобы уловить это, либо его внимание было настолько сосредоточенным. — _Я подумал, что тебе не стоит быть одному._

Будто он не был один всегда.

_— Но сейчас ты не один. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь это._

— Ты не… ты не понимаешь столько, сколько думаешь, даже со всей своей… телепатией.

_— Давай не будем говорить обо мне сейчас. Хочешь поговорить со мной об этом сне?_

На самом деле Эрик не хотел, но ему пришло на ум, что чем больше Чарльз будет знать о Себастьяне Шоу, тем лучше.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — хотел сказать Эрик, но слова не выходили, он всё ещё хватал губами воздух рваными вдохами. Его всё ещё трясло. И хотя ему обычно было плевать, как он выглядит, искра любопытства о том, каким видит его Чарльз, промелькнула в его разуме.

 _— Ты не выглядишь слабым. Ты не можешь выглядеть слабым._ — Пару секунд поколебавшись, Чарльз спросил: — _Ничего, если я дотронусь до тебя?_

Конечно ничего. Любой другой ответ значил бы, что существуют другие интерпретации этого вопроса, которые никто из них не хотел признавать.

Тем не менее, кивая, Эрик не чувствовал, что его принудили это сделать.

Чарльз сделал ещё один шаг в его сторону и провёл рукой по его волосам. Снова. И ещё раз. Простое касание, мягкое, успокаивающее и повторяющееся, и Эрик расслабился под ним.

_— Человек в твоём сне — это доктор Себастьян Шоу?_

— Да.

_— И ты уверен, что это тот же человек, который пытал тебя в Аушвитце?_

— Это ты тоже узнал из моего сна?

_— Я узнал это с первого дня, из твоей татуировки — то, через что ты прошёл. Лаборатории Шоу были не первой твоей тюрьмой._

— Не могу сказать, что было хуже. Не хочу даже пытаться.

_— Прости меня._

— Ты видишь их? Цифры?

_— Да, они всё ещё здесь._

Эрик думал иногда, что, возможно, Шоу забрал и их, чтобы лучше скрыть свои следы. Он мог бы выжечь их кислотой или вытатуировать поверх чёрную полосу. Были дни, когда боль была насколько всепоглощающей, а бред — настолько полным, что Эрик мог бы не заметить.

_— Как он лишил тебя зрения? Я не могу представить, какой эксперимент мог бы привести к такому результату. А ты очень дисциплинирован — даже не думаешь об этом._

Ритмичное поглаживание пальцев Чарльза по его волосам помогло Эрику ответить:

— Он всегда хотел знать, выглядит ли металл по-разному для меня. Ещё с детства я говорил ему, что нет. Но он никогда не был удовлетворён. В конце концов в лаборатории, когда я не мог больше терпеть, просто чтобы заткнуть его, я сказал, что это так. После этого они начали изучать мои глаза. Часами подряд светили ярким светом прямо в глаза, не позволяя их закрыть. И это… Это был конец.

Он никогда не представлял, что можно кричать от боли всего лишь из-за света. Бесконечного света.

_— Ох, Эрик. Прости. Если бы я только узнал о тебе раньше._

— Это бы не имело значения. Шоу не отдал бы меня, не наигравшись, — Эрик вдохнул, выдохнул и взял себя в руки. Рука Чарльза замерла, а затем соскользнула. — И я не трачу время на сожаления.

_— В этом плане ты мудрее меня._

— Ты думаешь о Марко. Он преследует тебя так же, как Шоу — меня.

Последовала длинная пауза.

_— А знаешь, что самое худшее? Марко был прав. Когда он забрал мой голос, я действительно научился проецировать свои мысли. Его эксперимент сработал именно так, как он надеялся._

— Ты бы всё равно научился это делать, — возразил Эрик, хоть и, конечно, не был уверен. Так вот что такое лояльность?

_— Может, научился бы, а может, и нет. Но я принимаю комплимент. Тебе легче? Я могу помочь тебе быстро заснуть, если хочешь._

Он догадывался, что Чарльз предлагает свои телепатические способности как седативное средство, что он сделал при их первой встрече. Эрик машинально начал отказываться, но затем подумал, что так лишь проведёт часы, лёжа в кровати, утопая в бесполезной ярости.

— Хорошо.

Укладываясь в кровати, Эрик понял, что хотел попросить Чарльза остаться. Чтобы тот просто сидел у его кровати, пока он спит. Так по-детски, так нелепо. Будто он хотел, чтобы Чарльз оберегал его от кошмаров.

Хотя причина была совсем в другом.

Но это было не то время, чтобы думать об этом.

 _— Отдыхай, —_ прошептал Чарльз, и темнота укутала его.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ку-клукс-клан, сокращённо KKK — ультраправая организация в США, отстаивавшая такие идеи, как превосходство белых, белый национализм.

— Пока мы не раскрылись публично, есть мутанты, которых мы не знаем, — авторитетность в голосе Хэнка контрастировала с его мальчишеским тембром. Эрик узнавал его по металлическим частям в его очках. — Но о некоторых из них знает Шоу.

 _— Когда мы доделаем Церебро, мы будем способны отыскать мутантов задолго до того, как это сделает Шоу,_ — «голос» Чарльза звучал иначе, когда он говорил нескольким людям одновременно.

— Как много времени эти займёт? — спросила Мойра. Она носила маленькие серебряные серьги, которые Эрик чувствовал, но сделать с помощью них ничего не мог. Это была случайная мысль на самом деле, больше он не чувствовал нужды держать доктора МакТаггерт на прицеле. — Если Шоу найдёт ещё десять мутантов до нас, да даже если одного, сможем мы жить с этим?»

Рейвен была зла и готова закатить истерику, но говорила разумные вещи:

— А если мы объявим всем, что здесь мутанты, долго мы будем существовать после этого? Люди выследят нас.

— Эй, — вмешался Армандо, — ККК* не объявляла себя антимутантской организацией. Пока нет. Они сохраняют свою ненависть для нас, счастливчиков.

— Ты что, думаешь, никто там не ненавидит мутантов? — парировала Рейвен. Армандо не пошевелился.

— Может, перестанешь притворяться, что ты тут самая ущемлённая, мисс Я-Могу-Менять-Цвет-Кожи-Когда-Захочу?

— Так теперь ты хочешь поменять цвет своей кожи? — отозвалась Ангел. Это было первое, что она сказала за несколько дней.

 _— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста,_ — голос Чарльза звучал устало даже ментально, — _ваши беспокойства имеют почву, но они отвлекают нас от главного сегодняшнего вопроса, а именно, оглашать ли настоящее предназначение этого объекта или нет._

— Мы будем голосовать? Или мы просто говорим, чтобы говорить?

_— Что-то среднее. Мы пока не слышали нашего нового друга. Эрик, что ты думаешь?_

Эрик надеялся, что никто не заметил его испуга. До этого момента он думал, что будет следующим объектом дискуссии, а его присутствие здесь было лишь попыткой Чарльза быть вежливым. Он и не мечтал, что кто-то спросит его мнение об этом или о чём угодно вообще.

Неужели этот «Дом Ксавьера» и вправду был тем, что о нём говорят?

Шоу бы не поверил. Иначе он бы никогда не отпустил Эрика. Но Шоу мог ошибаться.

Так же как Эрик.

Он прокашлялся.

— В правительстве думают, что мутанты здесь… что мы заключённые?

В первый раз за всё время Мойра ответила ему:

— Заключённые — не совсем точное слово. Я бы сказала… пациенты.

— Но они думают, что мы ограничены, — уточнил Эрик.

_— Да, это верно. Это не то впечатление, которое я стремлюсь произвести, но, учитывая деятельность Шоу, это неудивительно._

То, как Чарльз назвал пытки, которые Эрик и Ангел пережили — возможно, и другие — он нашёл непростительным преуменьшением. Но затем вспомнил, что и Ксавьер переживал подобное. Видимо, он пытался быть тактичным и не задеть никого неправильно подобранными словами, если это было возможно.

— Если вы дадите понять, что мутанты, которые попадают сюда, выздоравливают, становятся сильнее — люди будут бояться этого места, — Эрик держал голову прямо, хоть он больше и не мог смотреть никому в глаза. — В идеальном мире все мутанты были бы в безопасности. Это не идеальный мир. Если те, кого ты защитил, оказались в опасности — ты не сделал ничего.

После недолгого молчания выступил Хэнк:

— И когда же нам стоит объявиться?

— Когда вы сможете действовать с позиции, имеющей силу, — ответил Эрик.

_— Когда это будет, по-твоему?_

Слова клокотали внутри него, переполняя эмоциями. Не то чтобы он никогда не думал об этом — далеко нет — но это был первый раз, когда появилась возможность иметь союзников.

— Когда Себастьян Шоу будет мёртв.

Последовала тишина. Эрик чувствовал шок окружающих. Но не чувствовал неодобрения.

_— Решено. Мы не будем раскрываться публике. Бросим все усилия на создание Церебро._

Сбор прервался немного неловко. Эрик заметил, что никто пока не готов стоить планы касательно Шоу. Но сам факт того, что это не невозможно, что он может приобрести союзников, которые помогут претворить его план мести в жизнь, был лучшим подарком, что он мог только представить.

Он ждал, даже не прислушиваясь зная, что Чарльз стоит сзади.

Когда звук шагов в коридоре стих, и они остались одни, Эрик услышал:

_— Я знал, что ты хочешь смерти Шоу. Но не думал, что ты так намерен сделать это собственноручно. И буквально._

— Зачем ты ждал, когда все уйдут? Ты мог бы говорить только мне в любое время.

_— Думаю, так более вежливо. Не меняй тему._

— Я убивал раньше. Ты знал это.

_— Знал._

— Это пугает тебя?

_— Конечно._

— Это отвращает тебя?

_— Нет, учитывая твою цель и мотивы. В любом случае это твоё дело. Но я не считаю, что тебе правда стоит это делать._

Эрик чувствовал, как тлеющее самообладание подводит его, но контролировал себя. Иметь союзников было так же незнакомо для него, как для Чарльза — планировать убийство. Им требовалось время.

— Себастьян Шоу, мутант, использует свою силу, чтобы причинять боль всем, кто попадается ему на глаза. Более того, он мастерски манипулирует властями, чтобы те поддерживали его действия. В конце концов, он садист. Это не тот, кого стоит жалеть, Чарльз.

 _— Думаешь, я бы не поверил, узнав, что он сделал с тобой?_ — боль, которую Чарльз чувствовал за него, была реальной, Эрик ощущал её краем сознания. — _Но ты рассказал нам о его силе и власти. Если мы нападём на Себастьяна Шоу, это только придаст ему сил нанести ответный удар. Возможно, нам придётся придумать другой способ._

— Я не желаю жить в мире, где существует Шоу.

_— Только, пожалуйста, не сравнивай себя с ним. Твоя значимость куда больше, чем его. Ты думаешь, что самое главное — убить Шоу. Я считаю, что важнее всего остановить его._

— Убийство подразумевает это.

_— Возможно. Но это не прекратит работу этих лабораторий._

Эрик не мог даже думать об этом: как ненавистные машины вскрывают людей снова и снова, даже без Шоу во главе. Он вернулся к разговору.

— Моя готовность убить — она пугает тебя.

_— А тебя пугает моя телепатия, из-за того, что делала Эмма в лаборатории. Для друзей не слишком ли мы пугаем друг друга?_

Друзей. Было похоже на то. Эрик точно не знал, когда это произошло, но точно не жалел. Тем не менее это не делало Чарльза менее грозным, а его телепатию — менее опасной. Всё происходило так быстро.

_— Мои способности могут быть опасны. Но это не всё, что они представляют из себя. Точно так же, как ты — опасный человек, но это не описывает тебя всецело, видишь?_

— Тебе стоило бы тщательней выбирать выражения рядом со слепым.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Он должен был шокировать и смутить Чарльза. Но он ответил:

_— Это было больше, чем просто выражение. Ты позволишь мне попробовать кое-что?_

Эрик кивнул. А затем…

… а затем он смотрел поверх длинного дубового стола в комнате совещаний, смотрел поверх своего же плеча и видел закат. Он _видел_ его.

Зрение Чарльза. Его глаза. Эрик видел точно тот же закат. Он не был особенно красивым: грязно-сиреневые края на пасмурном небе, но это поразило его. Возможность видеть цвета казалась ему самым потрясающим, что он когда-либо испытывал. Простейшие удовольствия могут стать невероятными…

— Ох, — прошептал Эрик, — ты не… это не иллюзия?

_— Это тот же закат, что вижу я. Можешь поверить._

Вопрос о том, мог ли он верить Чарльзу со всеми его закатами, оставался открытым.

***

Эрик так и не ответил себе на этот вопрос. Не знал, верит ли способностям Чарльза или нет. Но точно знал, что они полезны ему.

На этой же неделе он начал позволять Чарльзу направлять его — сначала только слегка: подсказки о том, что находится вне его зоны досягаемости или о контурах комнаты, когда Эрик терялся, но возможности были слишком заманчивыми, чтобы ими не воспользоваться. Его мир расширился ещё больше. И более того… они начали веселиться.

_— Это очень безответственно._

— Разве? Но мне нравится, — Эрик широко улыбнулся.

_— Тебе обязательно ехать так быстро?_

— Не своди наши глаза с дороги, — с этими словами Леншерр втопил педаль газа, и стрелка спидометра Шевроле преодолела отметку пятидесяти миль в час. Он без труда влился в основной поток трафика, а Чарльз бросал взгляд на зеркала в нужный момент.

Поэтому голова его лежала у Эрика на плече — но это была лишь необходимость. Их обоюдное удовольствие было только от поездки, ни от чего больше.

_— Сконцентрируйся, Эрик. Подумай о том, что ты чувствуешь, не только что видишь. Со временем, если ты достаточно чувствителен к металлу, ты сможешь сам вести машину._

Эрик последовал совету. Он чувствовал автомобили вокруг, мог судить об их скорости и даже ускорении. Но этого было недостаточно, и он расширил диапазон ощущений так, что мог «видеть» людей в машинах. О них говорили ему заклёпки их джинсов, зажимы на галстуках, монеты в кошельках и даже пломбы в зубах. Если бы кто-то захотел пересечь шоссе пешком — как глупо бы это ни было — Эрик был уверен, что смог бы почувствовать это лишь по металлу. Всё это он знал, не сводя внимания с автомобилей, и даже без зрения, что Чарльз с ним делил. Его способности становились сильнее и проворнее в попытке заполнить пустое место, оставшееся от потерянного зрения.

_— Сбавь скорость! Если нас остановят за превышение, мы никогда не оправдаемся._

В первый раз за, казалось, несколько лет Эрик засмеялся.

Он почувствовал тёплую телепатическую волну от Чарльза, вероятно, из-за его смеха. Это было приятно. Это была лучшая поездка в его жизни.

Вернулись домой они поздно днём, уставшие, но в приподнятом настроении. Эрик уверенно прошёл первые шаги по особняку, опираясь на металлические балки в основании стен и пряжку ремня Чарльза. Телепат уже забрал зрение по обоюдному согласию, здесь оно ему не было нужно.

«Не дома», — подумал он. А затем подавился собственной мыслью.

_— Эрик? Ты в порядке?_

Эрик судорожно начал искать какое-нибудь отвлечение и нашёл его в тонкой полоске металла, параллельной стене, такие он видел в нескольких комнатах. Они интриговали его, пока он не понял, что это зеркала. Металлическая составляющая их была настолько мала, что они никогда не привлекали внимание Эрика, когда он ещё мог видеть. Он уловил иронию в собственных мыслях.

— Могу я ещё немного посмотреть?

 _— Конечно,_ — мгновенно ответил Чарльз. Они вместе подошли к зеркалу, и заимствованное зрение снова появилось. Он резко вдохнул — не от шока, от эмоции слишком яркой, чтобы игнорировать её, но слишком эфемерной, чтобы давать ей название.

Сначала всё, что он мог — это пялиться. Он был худее, чем был раньше, но не настолько костлявым, как предполагал — хорошая еда сделала своё дело и вернула его в состояние, напоминающее его былую форму. Уложив волосы, как он делал это раньше, он действительно был больше похож на себя прежнего. На первый взгляд он даже почти не изменился. Не изменились даже глаза, хотя было странно не видеть собственного взгляда, смотрящего прямо из отражения.

Водолазка определённо была чёрной. Видимо, складывать одежду по цветам и в правду было хорошей идеей.

Эрик осторожно закатал рукав и повернул руку к зеркалу. Татуировка была на месте, доказательство того, что пережил, и его клятвы отмщения. Сначала он увидел её зеркально отражённую, но затем Чарльз посмотрел прямо на неё.

_— Это помогает? Видеть её снова?_

— Да. Но я не горю желанием смотреть на себя. Иначе мне не нужно было бы зеркало.

_— Ох. Хорошо._

Их общий взгляд вернулся к зеркалу. Фокус изменился, и сам Эрик стал размытым, полувидимой тенью сбоку. Чарльз смотрел на себя.

Он был моложе, чем Эрик предполагал, должно быть, на третьем десятке. Мягкие тёмно-каштановые волосы, уложенные в немодную причёску, были настолько длинными, что их можно было заправить за уши. Почти пугающий эффект от изогнутых выразительных бровей смягчался большими глазами нереального оттенка голубого. С одеждой его была беда: бесформенная и старомодная, она абсолютно не сидела на нём. Эрик даже подумал, действительно ли он хороший советчик по поводу одежды. Светлая кожа была гладкой, черты лица — одновременно детскими и аристократическими. Форму и цвет губ можно было назвать женственными, но их сполна компенсировали грубый подбородок и ярко выраженная мужская челюсть.

— Ты красивый, — сказал Эрик настолько обыденным тоном, настолько смог.

_— Ты тоже._

Взгляд снова обратился к лицу Эрика, а затем зрение исчезло.


	5. Chapter 5

Некоторые раны невозможно вылечить. Но некоторые всё же заживают.

Слепота Эрика беспокоила его гораздо меньше, чем он мог когда-либо представить. Он изучил план поместья на ощупь, на слух, по металлу и памяти, и мог ориентироваться в нём не хуже, чем любой видящий. Жизнь в одиночестве больше не была невообразимой, и хоть Эрик мог предвидеть некоторые трудности, он понимал, что она вполне возможна. И всё же Леншерр не торопился уходить.

Его желудок снова привык к хорошей пище, тело восстановило здоровье и выносливость. Он занимался в спортзале вместе с мальчиками. Шон приклеил скрепку к баскетбольному мячу, чтобы они могли играть вместе. Эрик был так хорош в этом, что каждый раз, когда он попадал в цель, его обвиняли в том, что он расширяет кольцо. Эрик просто знал, где оно находится, и мог подкорректировать траекторию полёта мяча, используя этот маленький кусочек металла на нём. 

Ангел начала больше говорить с другими. Мойра начала приветствовать Эрика в коридоре, и тот осознал, что совершенно не возражал. Хэнк сконструировал объёмные модели запланированных сооружений, чтобы Эрик мог оценить их уже на стадии разработки. 

А Чарльз... был просто Чарльзом.

С металлическим набором шахмат, Леншерр мог различать фигуры. Он играл всё лучше. Возможно, это была заслуга Чарльза, чья стратегия была настолько бесконечно изобретательной, что всегда бросала вызов и возбуждала интерес.

Играли они в основном по ночам и слушали музыку вместе. Эрик заставал Чарльза послушать Бетховена, Малера, Баха. Ксавьер в ответ предложил ему Луи Армстронга, Дюка Эллингтона, Билли Холидэй. Оба жаловались, но ни один не возражал, когда они начали уважать вкусы друг друга.

Они бегали по утрам вместе, ели рядом почти всегда. Из разговоров он уловил, что их неразлучность привлекла внимание, но никто не признавал этого и не вмешивался. Если бы их начали спрашивать об этом, думал Эрик, что бы он сказал? А что бы сказал Чарльз? И в конце концов понял, что хотел бы такой допрос, просто чтобы узнать это.

Эрик не просыпался от кошмаров с тех пор, как Чарльз разбудил и успокоил его. Леншерр знал, что это только потому, что теперь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Возможно, это действительно было так.

В ещё он всё чаще думал о руке Чарльза в его волосах.

И хотел бы найти повод почувствовать её снова.

***

Утром был сильный дождь, и они не отправились на пробежку. Эрик позволил себе такую роскошь, как сон до обеда. Из спальни он спустился в хорошем настроении и использовал свою силу, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Обычно в это время он был на улице, режим дня внутри поместья в эти часы был ему неизвестен. Оказалось, что Хэнк с увлечением рассказывал о своих новых идеях; движения небольшого, тонкого металлического пласта предполагали, что кто-то делал сэндвич или намазывал джем на тост — это был Армандо; Рейвен находилась очень близко, говорила с кем-то, стоя в дверях, с кем-то, кто мог видеть его на ступенях.

И тут на него будто вылили бочку ледяной воды — так чувствовался шок находящегося поблизости телепата. Чарльз проецировал его пару раз. Но тот, кто стоял рядом с Рейвен, не был Чарльзом.

Сочетание телепатии и женского голоса дало понять, что это была Эмма Фрост.

Правая рука Шоу. Его мучитель. В Доме Ксавьера в качестве _гостьи_.

— Он свободно расхаживает, — сказала Эмма.

— Не твоё дело, — выкрикнула Рейвен в ответ.

Эрик не мог найти слов. Он начал искать любой металл, до которого мог дотянуться, готовясь обороняться, согнуть его в тиски и сомкнуть вокруг шеи этой отвратительной женщины.

_— Эрик, нет. Ты не понимаешь._

— Как ты смеешь, — слова не выходили громче шёпота. Но он знал, что Чарльз слышит. — Как ты смеешь говорить мне, что я не понимаю, что со мной делали?

_— Она говорит с нами иногда._

— Она виновна в моей слепоте.

_— Она помогла тебе выбраться отсюда. И Алексу, и Ангел. Понимаешь?_

Эмма Фрост — любовница и помощница Шоу, партнёрша во всех смыслах — она и есть "связи" Чарльза.

Так только хуже.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, в этот раз достаточно громко, чтобы она услышала, чтобы услышал Чарльз, чтобы все в поместье отчётливо слышали его речь. — Ты знаешь, что делает Шоу, и помогаешь ему в этом. 

— Нам нужна власть, — абсолютно невозмутимо отозвалась Эмма. — У Шоу она есть. Будучи тем, кто я есть, не могу обойтись без неё. Особенно учитывая, что знают власти. Но это не значит, что не вижу, как плохи дела. 

— Не можешь обойтись без неё, — металл в доме начал вибрировать, он слышал это сквозь стены, чувствовал его даже своими костями, — как удобно. Ты выбираешь, что тебе необходимо, а что — нет. Ты объединилась с Шоу, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. И ты стоишь и смотришь, как другие мутанты молят о пощаде.

_— Эрик, послушай меня, ты не должен вредить ей!_

Он хотел лишь слышать треск её костей.

— Ты защищаешь её. Защищаешь женщину, которая ослепила меня.

_— Я не защищаю её, я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что если она не вернётся вовремя в лабораторию, власти заинтересуются этим, и если они отследят её к нам, мы все будем в опасности._

К чёрту это. Ему уже было плевать на опасность и безопасность, ему надоело прятаться, и он был готов драться. Он мог расплющить любую машину, отразить любую пулю, и всё это стоило бы сделать ради того, чтобы услышать последний вздох Эммы Фрост.

...Но мысль об Ангел остановила его. И об Армандо, и Рейвен, и других. А что они сделают с Чарльзом?

Так ослабило его время, проведённое здесь, понял Эрик. Оно дало ему людей, о которых теперь он беспокоился. Дало ему что терять.

Он сказал Эмме:

— Выметайся. Если я учую хоть намёк на твоё присутствие в течение пяти минут, я убью тебя на месте.

Эмма вышла. Дверь хлопнула у неё за спиной.

— Боже, Эрик, — сказала Рейвен.

Послышался приближающийся звук шагов ног, обутых в носки. 

_— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим об этом._

— О чём здесь говорить? Ты приглашаешь эту женщину как гостя в свой дом?

_— Она тоже хочет, чтобы это всё закончилось._

— Она мучитель и убийца, она упрощает свою жизнь смертями других мутантов! Какую пользу ты можешь извлекать из этого?

_— Эмма спасла жизни. В том числе твою._

— Да лучше сдохнуть, чем быть ей должным! — Чарльз ничего не понимал. Никогда не понимал. — Ты забыл, что такое, когда тебя преследуют. Когда тебя ненавидят. Ты защищаешь других, только чтобы самому быть в безопасности!

_— Это не правда, ты знаешь это._

— Выметайся из моей головы! — завопил Эрик. 

Наступила тишина.

Эрик сосредоточил внимание на своей силе и учуял гонящий прочь на скорости сто миль в час автомобиль. Он всё ещё мог подбросить машину ввысь и уронить её, размозжить об асфальт вместе с этой женщиной внутри. Но он заключил с ней сделку в этот раз и сдержит обещание. В следующий раз никаких сделок не будет.

— Эрик? — Рейвен поднималась по ступеням. — Я понимаю, почему ты зол, окей?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — он направился в свою комнату.

— Чарльз просит, чтобы ты его выслушал.

— Не о чем больше говорить. Кажется, я задержался здесь. Я ухожу сегодня. 

Он прошёл мимо Чарльза, достаточно близко, чтобы учуять лёгкий кедровый запах, который цеплялся к нему из-за этих чёртовых плечиков, на которых висели его отвратительные свитера. Но его близость не остановила Эрика ни на секунду.

***

Автобус до Нью-Йорка отходил три раза в день. Эрик подумал, что стоит взять последний. Покров ночи обеспечит какую-никакую анонимность.

Это означало, что ему надо было весь день провести в своей комнате, но так даже лучше. Что бы ни сказали другие, это выбесило бы его ещё больше.

И всё-таки он ждал, что Чарльз снова залезет в его голову или постучится в дверь. Это позволило бы ему сполна высказаться по поводу Эммы Фрост в качестве союзника, по поводу наивной веры Чарльза в этот мир и его предательства, пока они притворялись друзьями. Время шло, а Эрик злился всё больше из-за того, что Ксавьер не объявляется.

Наконец послышались шаги. Но по паре металлических шариков он понял, что это Рейвен, и не стал даже отвечать на стук.

— Эрик? Слушай, я принесла записку от Чарльза. Я положу её под дверь, окей?

Записку. Как по-идиотски глупо. Стоп.

Эрик упал на колени и поднял записку. Прикинувшись к ней, он понял, что она написана на печатном станке Брайля, том самом, который купил для него Чарльз. Читал он медленно, но дело шло.

 

_Я не лезу в твою голову, как ты и просил, но мне и так очевидно, что ты собираешься уйти сегодня. Всё, что я могу сказать, Эрик, это то, что я понимаю._

_Ты хочешь убить Себастьяна Шоу. Это — всё, чем я могу помочь._

 

Далее следовало точное описание дороги к Лабораториям Шоу. Несмотря на своё долгое заключение там, Эрик никогда не знал, где точно они находятся: его накачали ещё перед тем, как привезти туда в первый раз. В письме даже была информация о том, какой поезд ему нужен. Второй адрес был домашним адресом Шоу. Чарльз даже включил туда номер банковского счёта и пароль безопасности, чтобы Эрик мог снять достаточно денег.

Единственное, чем Чарльз мог помочь бы больше — это сам повести машину. 

 

_Весь день я думал о том, что ты сказал мне — что я создал безопасное место для других, чтобы обезопасить самого себя. Глубоко в душе ты, наверное, понимаешь, что это не так, или поймёшь это однажды. Я надеюсь на это. Но ты заставил меня задуматься, когда я начал считать безопасность своей главное целью, а не справедливость. Вместо отваги. Если жертвуешь ей ради безопасности, то что ты теряешь?_

_Предоставлять безопасное место тем мутантам, с которыми плохо обращались, необходимо, но недостаточно. Работа с Эммой принесла положительные результаты, но чего мы бы могли достичь, не согласись я на её условия? Сколько жизней я мог бы спасти? Ты был прав, тыкая меня лицом в цену сотрудничества. Я больше не хочу задавать себе эти вопросы. Ты изменил направление моих действий. К лучшему._

_Куда бы ты ни пошёл после этого, Эрик, тебе никогда не будет недоставать отваги. Силы. Твоё намерение — это часть тебя, это чернила в твоей коже, сталь в твоей душе. Я надеюсь, ты никогда не потеряешь свой путь. Я рад, что знал тебя, даже такое короткое время._

_И если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится вернуться — или если ты просто захочешь, возможно, просто навестить, когда-нибудь, когда ты простишь меня — тебе всегда здесь будут рады. Я надеюсь, мы станем больше, чем просто безопасным местом, но пока здесь безопасно, пока есть ресурсы — они и твои в том числе._

_Я буду скучать по тебе больше, чем ты можешь представить._

_Чарльз_

 

Эрик водил пальцами по последнему предложению снова и снова. Он подумал о данной ему карте мести Шоу. Сел на край кровати и вспомнил удивление, с которым, проснувшись, обнаружил себя на кровати, а не на бетонном полу.

Безопасность или отвага.


	6. Chapter 6

Эрик чувствовал наступление сумерек по мере того, как мрак вокруг него становился темнее. В особняке было тихо; кто-то ушёл после обеда неизвестно зачем. Он знал, что путь будет чист, и никто не стоит у него на пути.

Мужчина вышел в коридор. Нашёл путь, используя металл и память, до нужной двери, а затем открыл её.

Возможно, стоило постучать. Чарльз уже был в кровати. Он поднялся — сел, возможно — но эхо его голоса не было у Эрика в голове. Видимо, Ксавьер исполнял просьбу — не влезать в его голову.

Поэтому Эрик начал:

— Шоу… Я убью его однажды. Но я не хочу, чтобы мою дорогу отследили к этому месту. Если я сделаю это в скором времени, Эмма поймёт и предаст всех ради собственной безопасности. Ты это понял, конечно. Ты хотел сделать только лучше. Спасибо за это.

Чарльз поднялся с кровати: пружины ослабли, и послышались шаги. Он встал прямо напротив Эрика, так близко, что можно было уловить его дыхание. Затем он взял его руку — Леншерр рвано вдохнул, — положил её себе на шею.

И сказал:

— Прощай, Эрик.

Звук был ужасный. Слабый и скрипучий, больше похожий на некое имитирование человеческой речи, чем на неё саму. Эрик отчётливей ощущал вибрации, чем слышал голос. И из-за искажённого дрожащего звука можно было догадаться, что боль была страшной. Но это всё, что осталось у Чарльза.

— Я не ухожу, — прошептал он. — Не сегодня. Может, не уйду ещё долго. Или никогда. Чарльз, я не ухожу. Пойми, это… — он сглотнул, — это не уступка.

Под «этим» он имел в виду то, как прикоснулся к Чарльзу.

Кончики пальцев коснулись его волос, прямо над ушами. Медленно, осторожно Эрик нащупал лицо Чарльза и начал изучать его. Большим пальцем он очертил линию тёмных бровей, другим — проследил ровную линию носа. Небритые щёки царапали ладони. Всё, что он чувствовал, он сопоставлял с тем лицом, что видел в зеркале: это Чарльз, впервые открытый ему полностью.

Одной рукой он зачесал мягкие волосы назад и сжал их в ладони, нащупывая губы. Когда он коснулся их, Чарльз слегка приоткрыл рот. Эрик вздохнул.

Шатким голосом он сказал:

— Я делаю это не потому, что ты поменял взгляд на вещи. И это не то, что я прошу взамен на то, чтобы остаться.

Чарльз мотнул головой.

— Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Мне не стоило затыкать тебя. Это нечестно.

Рука Чарльза накрыла его руку, и Эрик всё понял. Так Чарльз говорил, что это только их личное. Но всё ещё ни слова в его разуме.

Главное, он понял, что всё в порядке. Чарльз заговорит, когда будет готов. Возможно, сейчас им не нужны слова.

Эрик продолжил изучать: обвёл подбородок, шею. Оказалось, что на Чарльзе не было ни верхней части пижамы, ни майки, потому что руки Эрика провели по голой коже его плеч. Затем ниже, вдоль рёбер, дыхание Чарльза было сбито — он чувствовал, как грудь вздымается под его пальцами.

Эрик его обнял, и тот ответил на объятие, обхватив его талию, но оставив Леншерру право исследовать. Эрик сравнил себя с телом Чарльза: выше, крупнее, сильнее, но в низкорослом мужчине была сталь, жёсткость, которую не стоило недооценивать.

Эрик снова потянулся к чужому лицу. Он случайно коснулся глаз Чарльза и понял, что они закрыты. Затем — что он их не открывал всё это время по той же причине, по которой не сказал ни слова: хотел исследовать Эрика точно так же, как тот исследует его — доказательство того, что этого достаточно. С их дефектами — этого более чем достаточно.

Первый закат за много лет. Татуировка на руке. Что значит любить так, что чувства разрывают сердце на части. Благодаря Чарльзу он увидел многое. Не только с помощью зрения.

Оценив дистанцию, он потянулся вперёд. Их губы встретились, и это было идеально. Чарльз наклонил голову под нужным углом и приоткрыл рот. Эрик наслаждался им, его вкусом, лаская его язык, пока чужие руки не сжали его бока.

Каркас кровати был медным. Каждая линия и изгиб чётко вырисовывались в голове Эрика, и легко было идти к ней. Но Чарльз не был так уверен с закрытыми глазами, даже в своей комнате, он расслабился только после того, как его опустили на кровать.

Так много всего он хотел бы сказать Чарльзу сейчас: мог бы клясться в своей любви, молить о прощении за то, что заставил его замолчать, или просить коснуться его так, как он желает. Но раз Чарльз пожертвовал своим зрением, Эрик откажется от голоса. Они будут вместе в тени и безмолвии.

Они растворялись друг в друге. Эрик снял ботинки и носки, чтобы чувствовать чужую ногу на своей лодыжке.

Когда Чарльз начал раздевать его, желая почувствовать его кожу на своём теле, Эрик отстранился на пару секунд. Хоть и это было необходимо, чтобы быстро избавиться от одежды, он возненавидел эти секунды, которые пришлось провести, не чувствуя тела Чарльза рядом с собой.

Раздеваясь, он услышал стук ящичка прикроватной тумбочки, а затем — пластика о поверхность этой тумбы. Поняв, что это, он ухмыльнулся — и в этот момент осознал, что даже ухмылку можно услышать.

А затем вернулся к Чарльзу — голый и готовый — такой же, как сам Чарльз.

Так заниматься любовью было непривычно. И дело не в отсутствии зрения — хотя Эрик отдал бы многое, чтобы увидеть Чарльза сейчас, — а в отсутствии его голоса. В сочетании со слепотой. Эрик привык оценивать состояние партнёра по словам, звукам, выражениям лица. Но теперь приходилось действовать более интуитивно.

Поэтому он обратил всё внимание на дыхание Чарльза, на то, как поджимаются пальцы на его ногах. В ответ он убедился, что реагирует на каждый поцелуй, каждое касание, которое приносило удовольствие, всем телом. Надо было уделять внимание каждому дюйму кожи, каждое движение стало невозможно интимным.

Без слов нельзя было разрядить обстановку, нельзя было отвлечься болтовнёй: рассказать о происхождении шрамов, сделать комплимент, поделиться опытом. Был ли Чарльз до этого с мужчиной? Был ли он вообще с кем-нибудь? Сильно ли немота повлияла на его личную жизнь? Эрик не знал, не мог узнать, но так было даже лучше. Он должен быть осторожным с Чарльзом, обращаться с ним, как с чем-то драгоценным. Не стоило забывать такие вещи, будучи опьянённым моментом.

Затем последовала дорожка поцелуев вниз по животу, и — о, да, Чарльз делал это раньше.

Ему пришлось подавить стон, когда телепат облизал его член, пососал головку, а затем взял его целиком в рот. Будто весь мир сузился до влажного жара его рта. Он не чувствовал ничего, не хотел ничего, кроме этого. Эрик соединил пальцы вместе, зарывшись в эти мягкие волосы. Даже то, как Чарльз двигал и поворачивал головой, безумно заводило.

Но когда пальцы Чарльза скользнули в него, боже, стало ещё лучше. Эрик развёл ноги шире, чтобы было удобней разрабатывать его. Когда Чарльз нашёл нужное место, Эрик толкнулся навстречу ему, и остался только беспощадный темп пальцев и горячий рот, сосущий больше и больше.

Чуть не опоздав, Эрик оттянул Чарльза и толкнул его на спину. Тот шумно выдохнул: разочарование? Предвкушение?

В этот момент Леншерр потянулся к банке на тумбочке.

Когда крышечка щёлкнула, Чарльз напрягся, и это определённо было предвкушение. Эрик смазал руку, хоть и вышло выдавить больше смазки, чем он хотел, и пока Чарльз так и лежал на спине, залез на него и взял в руки его член. Одно движение, два, три — и Чарльз подаётся навстречу, и это именно то, что надо.

А затем, постепенно привыкнув, начал медленно опускаться на него.

Больше ничего не имело значения. Ничего, кроме боли, причиняемой чужим членом. Его руки держали Эрика за талию, а тот дышал сквозь зубы, принимая в себя последний дюйм, и слышал, как Чарльз извивается на простынях: вертит головой и упирается пятками в матрас. В этот момент Эрик не мог сконцентрироваться на чём-то кроме потрясающего давления.

Но он знал: давление будет ещё лучше, когда он начёт двигаться. Это он и сделал. Приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать движение внутри себя, затем опустился, и снова, снова. Опёрся руками о плечи Чарльза и начал двигать бёдрами так, чтобы и тот всё прекрасно чувствовал, а через пару мгновений руки на его талии сжались сильнее, и теперь Чарльз направлял его, задавал свой ритм.

Эрик откинул голову назад, вынужденный двигаться быстрее, подгоняемый руками Чарльза. Бороться со стонами было извращённо захватывающе: так нужда становилась только ярче.

Одна рука Чарльза соскользнула с его талии к члену. Эрик шумно выдохнул, чувствуя пальцы на себе, подталкивая его всё ближе к грани. Но он должен держаться, чёрт возьми, он должен продержаться до того момента, как Чарльз кончит. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы Чарльз кончил.

Чарльз теперь ритмично толкался в него, Эрик пытался взять контроль в свои руки, но Ксавьер не уступал, использовал его тело так, как Эрик хотел. Ему пришлось сдаться, позволить Чарльзу взять контроль в свои руки, и в этот момент больше сдерживаться и оттягивать оргазм Эрик не мог. Волна ощущений накрыла его единственным светом, который он хотел видеть.

Когда он упал вперёд, а его тело ослабло, Чарльз толкнулся ещё раз и замер, кончая. Эрик нащупал его лицо и обнаружил его с закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом, жадно глотающим воздух.

Когда Чарльз выдохнул, и его мышцы расслабились, Эрик осторожно слез с него. Всё, чего он хотел — это оказаться в объятиях Чарльза.

После пары долгих мгновений он услышал голос в своей голове:

_— В следующий раз я заставлю тебя кричать._

Эрик мягко усмехнулся.

— В следующий раз, я хочу, чтобы ты всё видел.

_— Так долго я мечтал прикоснуться к тебе. С трудом верится, что это не очередной сон._

— Очень реальный сон, — прошептал Эрик и поцеловал ключицу Чарльза, чувствуя чужие пальцы в своих влажных от пота волосах.

_— Нам о многом надо поговорить._

О Себастьяне Шоу, об Эмме Фрост и остальных. О том, как они его остановят и как Эрик однажды убьёт его, об ограничениях, которые они установят, а потом вместе же их и нарушат. Но всем этим мыслям не место в постели. Шоу испортил большую часть жизни Эрика. Но не эту ночь.

— Завтра, — сказал Эрик, одновременно как просьбу и обещание.

_— Завтра._

***

Чарльз уже показывал Эрику закат. Теперь покажет восход.


End file.
